Hidden Away
by Serethiel96
Summary: Marissa is a lonely girl with a lonely life. That is until, she meets Michael Myers and becomes his best friend. When both kids are taken to Smith's Grove for murder, they must learn to protect each other from anything and everything that poses threat.
1. The Boy With Dark Eyes

**_Hey Guys! This is my first Fan Fiction so BE NICE PLEASE! This may sound strange, but the only Halloween movie I've actually seen all the way through is the first one by the totally AMAZING John Carpenter. And I've seen the ending of the forth one. The rest I read on Wikipedia. =) Anyways… I hope you like this first chapter!_**

_**Halloween: Hidden Away**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter One**_

I remember the first time I saw him. He was so innocent; he couldn't have had any idea about what was going to happen to him. We were both six years old. We both went to the same school, but didn't know each other. Both of us were loners so neither of us had any friends. Sure I would occasionally notice him walking in the halls but I never stopped to speak. I would never speak to anyone. Well, until I met him of course.

I still remember our first conversation… before anything changed. I was sitting on the car rider curb, waiting for my father to pick me up from school. Every other kid had left so I was alone, as usual. My father was always late. It didn't matter if he was picking me up from school or going to court (again), he was NEVER on time. "Probably out drinking again." I mumbled under my breath as I wrapped my jacket closer to my body. I scrunched my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure sit down next to me. I didn't even look in their direction; my gaze was strictly focused ahead of me. He spoke to me first. "Hi," his voice was soft, like stroking a piece of velvet over and over, "I'm Michael."

"Marissa." I said. _Why am I talking to this boy? _I thought _I don't even know him. _Yet there was something about him that radiated of trust. I started to look around the curb incase my father was coming. There was nothing. For some absurd reason, my dad didn't like me talking to anyone. At all. The only exception was if I was forced to talk by teachers or adults. Otherwise, he instructed me to keep my mouth shut.

"I've seen you in my neighborhood walking up and down the street a lot." Michael said, the wind beginning to blow his blonde hair from his dark brown eyes. I will always remember the warmth in those eyes. The comfort was so soothing. "You're father is Chase right?" It was nice to have someone say his name without adding, 'The alcoholic' to the end of it.

I nodded and just replied, "Yeah."

"Well you don't look like you have his reputation." said Michael, jokingly. He smiled, showing off two rows of perfectly white teeth.

Even in jest, I took this seriously. "Trust me, I don't and I won't. It's not my fault he's a psychotic alcoholic." If _**he **_would have been there, he would have smacked me across my face and tell me to keep my smart comments to myself.

Michael just chuckled. Before I knew it, I was laughing right along with him. "See? I knew you had a sweet smile." This made me smile even more. We then began talking about our school classes, what we liked to do, and our (mostly his) family. He told me about his parents and his older sister, Judith. As it turns out, his mom was expecting another daughter. "She's due any day now! I can't wait!" Michael's face was glowing while he was talking about becoming a big brother.

I was so entranced with Michael that I didn't hear the busted up car coming around the curb. Michael turned his attention from me to the car. "Ummm, Marissa? I think your Dad's here." He pointed to the car and I saw my Dad. My face must have grown paler because Michael squeezed my arm and whispered in my ear, "It's alright. I won't let him hurt you." He pulled away and gave me a supporting smile, which I returned. I gathered my things from behind me and started towards the car. Then, before I got there, I turned back to face Michael. He was staring after me, the encouraging smile still on his face. I knew then, I had found a friend in a boy named Michael Myers.

I turned to the car and looked at my father's face. Expressionless. Emotionless.

Oh Lord.

I'm dead.

_**

* * *

**_

So that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I'lll be uploading the next chapter very soon so please review!


	2. The First Killing

_**Chapter Two**_

I climbed into the seat beside Dad and threw my pink, old and ripped backpack into the back seat. I looked out the window to try and make eye contact with Michael but his attention was focused on something else. A tall, thin teenager was coming out of a car behind us and was walking up to Michael. He abandoned his things on the sidewalk and ran towards her. She opened her arms and embraced him, holding him tightly. She began laughing, her blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders. She pointed to Michael's things and he ran to retrieve them. As my father drove away, I can faintly remember Michael pointing Dad's the old, busted car and talking to the girl, who by now I guessed was his older sister Judith. She scrunched her eye brows together and then looked my way. We made eye contact for half a second before I turned my head to avoid her gaze. _'She seems nice.' _I thought in my head while gazing at the passing scenes from the car window. The leaves on the trees were beautiful shades of oranges and reds, waving in the crisp autumn wind.

It took me a moment to realize that my father and I had not spoken since I got in the car. When he did however, there was a feeling of immediate fear running up my spine. "What did you say?" His voice was controlled but still demanding.

"Nothing." I told him. "Just… Nothing."

"You were smacking that jaw of yours 'bout something so you were obviously saying something! You were talking about my drinking again, weren't you?" His voice became louder and fiercer and his knuckles were turning white from gripping the wheel so tight.

"No, I wasn't! I swear we were just talking about school!"

"You little liar!" He took one of his hands off the wheel and struck me across the face with his hand. Hard. The impact of the hit caused my head to turn and hit the window beside me. The entire right side of my face was throbbing like mad and as I caught a glimpse of myself in the side view mirror, I noticed the skin from my temple to my jaw was red.

We pulled into the driveway of our small, one story home and my father shut the car off. The only noise to be heard was my frantic breathing. He stared straight ahead, squeezing his hands. Finally, when he finally turned to me, all the fires of Hades were in his cold, loveless eyes. "Get. Out. Of. The. Car."

Oh, I did get out, but I didn't go towards the house. Instead I ran around to the back towards the woods. My heart was beating so fast, I was positive that it was going to burst out of my chest. _'Keep running. Keep running. Keep running!' _I repeated these words over and over in my head as my footsteps pounded the forest floor. But there were louder sounding footsteps behind me and they were gaining quickly.

Suddenly, a giant pair of hands launched out and grabbed me from behind. I tried to scream but a hand was placed over my mouth while the other one picked me up and took back to the direction of the house. I kicked him and bit his hand but it was no use. He was just too strong for me. I was tossed into the house from the back door and I heard it slam with such force, it sounded like a gunshot. My father spoke. "This ought to teach you not to run from me, ya little brat!" I felt a horrible pain in my side where his foot dug into my ribs and the sting of a belt on my arms. I was pleading for him to stop.

"PLEASE DADDY STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" The pain was absolutely excruciating for me to bear. Over and over he hit and beat me; the entire time screaming curses at me.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally stopped and walked away without so much as a word, leaving me to lay there. I could barely muster up the strength to move. I was shaking from the fear and from the force of my crying. I finally was able to lift my head and saw a small crimson spot where my head was recently lying. This had to be stopped. I tried to stand. Every movement brought with it another shock of pain to run through my body. I moved to walk and my feet felt like a thousand tons.

My gaze was drawn to the kitchen drawer where the utensils were. I dragged myself to it and opened it. I reached in and drew out a kitchen knife. It was time for his turn to feel what he had made me feel for the past 6 years. He did it to my mother when she tried to protect me from his cruelty last year. I grasped the knife in my small hands and shivered. Could I really do it? It was either this or deal with beatings like this for the rest of my life. My feet moved before I knew what was happening. They went down the hallway to his room. Each step was difficult to make but I was able to get to the door. I slowly creaked open his closed door to find him sleeping. I crept over to his bed and raised my weapon. I then brought it down where his heart was. His eyes shot open and he made a gurgling noise in his throat. Blood was oozing out of the fresh stab wound. I brought the knife down again and again until I knew for sure he was dead. I stuck the knife in the wound and left it there. I had to get out of there. There was only one place I could think of that would be safe.

The Myers' house.

There was no time to clean my self up if I was to make a quick get away so I was making sure to open it quietly, I turned the knob and stepped out, closing the door gently behind me. Then I ran for my life. It seemed like I was getting nowhere and that I was on a path that would take me God knows where.

When I saw Michael, it was like a heavy weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I was able to slow my pace and breathing as I approached the house. When he first saw me, a big smile appeared on his face. It was soon replaced by a look of worry and then a look of sheer terror. "What did he do to you?" He ran over to me and placed his hand on my head. When he took it away, blood was clinging to his fingers. Michael put my arm around his shoulder and basically carried me to the doorstep. I remember him screaming "Mom!" and a woman screaming. Everything went back after that.

When I was unconscious, I was haunted by horrible nightmares. In the first one, there was a tall man, wearing a black cloak that covered his entire body. The dream man was holding a candle that had a strange symbol on it in his left hand. With his other hand, he reached out to me and tried to touch me.

The scene suddenly changes. I now saw another tall man standing on a ledge. All I could tell was that he had longish, blonde hair from the back. But when he turned, his entire face changed. It was replaced by a horrible white mask. He was wearing an old mechanic's suit and boots. There were old rust colored spots near the chest and leg areas and for some reason they were really creeping me out. My heart launched into my throat as my attention was drawn to the huge knife in his hand. He didn't move. We just stood there, staring each other down, waiting to see who would make the first move. He did. He walked menacingly towards me, knife raised. I screamed. He brought it down.

I woke up screaming bloody murder.

**_So how about them apples! I've been working on this chapter for what seems like umm... FOREVER! Special thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed! You guys are the best part of writing! I hoped you liked this new installment of HIDDEN AWAY. _**


	3. Meet the Myers

_**And now, I present chapter 3 of Hidden Away. I've had this chapter in mind for a while so that's why I've updated so soon. Hope you like it! =)**_

Then I woke up. I was so startled by the man with the knife and the man with the candle. Questions were turning in my head as I stared at the ceiling. _Wait a minute… THIS ISN'T MY HOUSE! _I began to panic when I didn't recognize my surroundings. I quickly sat up and screamed in pain. In no time, a woman came running around the corner holding a wet rag with one hand and her belly in another. Her black hair was streaming behind her as she came to my side and began to calm me with her soft voice. Michael looked just like her. "Shhhhhh. Shhhhhh, it's alright now honey. Calm down. Oh you poor thing." She stroked my forehead with the damp rag, allowing me to take in more of her features. She was at least in her mid-30s. She had dark eyes (like Michael), thin lips, and a friendly disposition. I stopped struggling and finally relaxed, thankful for a kind soul in my world of chaos. _This is Mrs. Myers… _I realized. She spoke again. "What happened to you sweetheart?" My mom used to call me sweetheart. I just looked at Mrs. Myers but didn't say a word. If I told her my father hit me, he would probably barge in out of no where and try to kill me. Then I remembered.

I killed him first. Before he could get to me. I was suddenly nauseous, thinking about what I did. I thought about the blood that came from his mouth and the blood that seeped from his wound. I turned over and vomited on the ground. Mrs. Myers patted my back and tried to calm me. "Oh honey. It's okay now. No one is going to hurt you now." I rolled back over and met her gaze.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't apologize. It's alright." She went out of the room and came back with an old towel. She cleaned up my mess without another word. She left again and then returned to my side. "Did your father do this to you?" Slowly, I closed my eyes and nodded. When I opened them, tears were streaming down Mrs. Myers' perfect face. She gently touched the scratch on my face, tracing it from where it began and where it ended.

A door in the back opened and closed and the pounding of feet followed. Judith's face appeared around the corner and she smiled warmly at me. "And how's our little guest doing?" She came over to us and sat down beside her mother.

I weakly returned her smile and said, "I feel a little better now, thanks. I just want to rest now."

"Judith, where's Michael?" Mrs. Myers asked her daughter.

"He went with Dad to the store to pick up some medical stuff." Judith looked at me. "He's super worried about you, ya know. He wants to help you anyway he can. But he did want to be with you when you woke. None of us thought you would awake this soon. You've been out for an hour."

My eyes began to droop and Mrs. Myers covered me with a blanket. "Sleep now. We'll still be here when you wake." And with that, they left me to sleep.

The next time I awoke, there was someone stroking my hair. I turned and came face to face with my rescuer. "Michael…" I murmured.

"Hey stranger." Michael was sitting next to me on the couch, grinning ear to ear. He kept stroking my hair in a gentle fashion that sent chills up my arms. But they were the good kind of chills. "What time is it?"

He looked up to where I guessed was a clock and said, "1:06 Saturday morning."

"Michael… What happened yesterday?"

His smile began to vanish. He took a deep breath and began to explain. "You were walking down to the house when I saw you. At first I thought you had come to play, but then, I realized something was wrong. You were limping first of all and there was a big, random, red spot on your side that you didn't have on your shirt when we talked that afternoon. Your eye was, well, still is black." His finger went to the bottom of my eyelid and he touched it gently. I still barely winced. "Sorry." He said, drawing is hand away. His manner suddenly changed. His jaw locked and his eyes went from being soft to hardening within seconds. Michael took my hand and barely squeezed it. "Who did this to you?" His eyes burrowed into mine, waiting for my answer.

"m- My father."

"Well, he's going to pay for this. He's going to pay for what he made you go through. Anyone who hurts you will pay. That's a promise, Marissa. That's a promise I will make to you." His voice was strict; powerful. For once, I felt safe. Little did he know, my father was already taken care of.

As the days went by, I slowly began to heal. The cut on my face had scabbed up and was disappearing. My side was healing quickly as well. Michael barely ever left my side, which made me happy. My beating happened a week before Halloween and by the eve of Halloween, my body was almost healed completely. But something just didn't feel right. An overwhelming feeling of fear and dread hovered over me and captivated my thoughts. Even if I tried to think of something else, the worry would gnaw at me. I wouldn't figure out why I had this fear until the next day though. Halloween was when everything would change, when everything would just turn upside down. The man in the white mask would appear for the first time. No one would know it.

I found Michael pacing the floor that Halloween morning. Mr. and Mrs. Myers had gone to work and Judith was out with some friends. It was just Michael and me at the house. I heard a noise in the kitchen and I went to look. Michael was just walking back and forth across the room. As I began to study his movements curiously, he started acting strangely. He was pacing vigorously back and forth, back and forth, breathing heavily. He would constantly clench and unclench his hands and then run them through his blonde hair. Then he would claw at his right wrist so hard that I could see the red marks where his nails dug into flesh. I slowly left my hiding place and approached him cautiously. "Michael?"

He looked me dead in the eye. He suddenly fell to the floor. "MICHAEL!" I ran over to his side and knelt to his side. I took his face into my hands and looked at him. He was gazing straight ahead, completely oblivious to anything. He wasn't breathing.

_**And…. Cliffhanger! So what's going on with Michael? Isn't it just so convenient that there are no adults around at this moment? I hoped you liked this latest update! I'll try to upload the next chapter ASAP! R&R! **_


	4. Halloween

_**Hey guys! Today is a snow day so I'm taking this chance to update Hidden Away. YAY! So we left off with Michael acting strange and then he just passes out. Now he's not breathing and Marissa is freaking out. This chapter is gonna be quite longer than the others. There's just a lot that needs to be covered. Let's see what happens now…**_

"Oh God! Oh God! Michael, wake up! Please wake up!" I got no response. I looked for the normal rising and falling of the chest to signify that a person was still alive, but there was nothing. He was freezing cold. "MICHAEL!" He suddenly took a sharp breath and blinked rapidly. His eyes were darting around the room as if he was just seeing his own kitchen for the very first time. "Thank God." I grabbed his shoulders and hugged him tightly; afraid that if I let go, he would leave me.

"Marissa?" He whispered my name so softly I was barely able to hear him. "Was it a dream? What...?" I reluctantly pulled away at the sound of his voice. He seemed so dazed and confused and a tiny bit afraid.

"Was what a dream? Michael what happened to you? I heard a noise from in here in the kitchen and I saw you pacing back and forth like a caged animal." I slowly took his hand, flipped it over and raised the sleeve up. "You were clawing at your wrist really hard too…" He suddenly jerked his arm back and covered his wrist back up. He finally looked at me but refused to meet my eyes.

"It's nothing," he murmured, "I'm just fine." A feeling of uneasiness crept into my brain as I studied his unusually pale face. His eyes had lost their familiar spark and his golden hair had lost its gleam.

"Don't lie to me Michael Myers. You're not okay." I said pulling his chin up. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I told you I'm fine!" Michael snapped and I was taken back by his tone of voice. "Sorry," he apologized, "But I'm honestly okay Marissa. Why don't you believe me?"

There were a billion things I could have said, but instead I just brushed his bangs from out of his face. "You just worry me sometimes, that's all. Come on." I stood up and held out my hand to him. Michael took it and I pulled him back up. He nearly fell over again. "Easy, easy!" I said, helping him catch his balance. He finally moved his eyes so they would meet mine. I looked deeply into them and saw dread and alarm in them. He looked away from my face and moved away from my grip.

"Thank you." Michael said and he just walked away, leaving me to stare after him.

It was Halloween night when all went wrong. Mr. and Mrs. Myers had returned from work and were in the living room, Judith was talking to her boyfriend on the phone, and Michael was upstairs changing into his Halloween costume. I however, was on the couch with a severe stomach ache that developed about an hour after me and Michael's little episode. Mostly, I was watching the television, but not paying it any attention. My mind was still on this morning's little incident. The entire thing was like a song stuck on repeat; it would play over and over until breaking point. I was just wondering when my breaking point would be. The noises of the outside world couldn't penetrate the wall of thought that engulfed my mind with the scenes of the past morning.

As I stared blankly at the moving T.V. screen, my mind drifted to Michael's reaction when I tried to help him. He was scared, I could feel it, yet he refused my help. Why? I just didn't understand… I brought my knees up so my chest and rested my chin on top. I looked away for the television for a moment and noticed a window that let one look into the house. '_I hope they close the shutters at night. It'd be really creepy if someone could just look in the window and see you.'_ I silently shuddered at the thought and pulled a blanket closer. Maybe if I just slept for just a moment, I would feel better and this constant worry would go away and the horrible memory of today would vanish. I didn't get the chance at that moment because the second I shut my eyes, the pounding of feet coming down the stairs roused me. Michael came down the last step and came into the living room, grinning like he had just won a million bucks. His costume was a clown. "How do I look?" he asked?

"Like you should have pie in your face and while spinning around on a unicycle." I said, giggling. He sat down beside me and punched my shoulder playfully. The earlier events of the day seemed to have completely vanished from his mind as we sat there, joking around. There was genuine happiness in his face again and the laughter in his eyes had returned once more. My Michael was back. That alone helped me feel better.

I wished we could have stayed like this forever, playing and hanging out like normal six year olds but Judith's footsteps descending down the stairs reminded me otherwise. And my stomach still hurt like mad. "Ready, little bro?" she asked him, taking a green jacket off its hanger and putting it on. Michael hopped up from beside me and nodded in response. He started walking towards her but then hesitated and turned back to me.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with us Mari?"

I allowed a smile to slip past my lips as I said, "Yeah Mikey, my stomach still hurts but don't worry. I'll still be here when you come back."

He then turned to his parents. "You better take care of her alright?"

Mr. Myers looked at his son and gave a mock salute. "Yes sir. I promise that she'll be well taken care of, sir!" Everyone laughed at his attempt to be funny and Judith and Michael and Judith turned back to the door.

Mrs. Myers looked up from the novel she was reading. "Oh, and Judith? Remember to have Michael home by 7:00. Your father and I have to leave for the party at exactly 7:15. And if you're going to that party at Angie's be sure to be back home by midnight."

"Mkay, mom."

Michael suddenly turned around to address me again. "Marissa?"

I raised my eyebrows in response.

He looked at me like there was something he really wanted to say and he opened his mouth partly before shutting it again. "Never mind." he told me and with that, Michael and Judith were gone out the door.

'_Alrighty then.' _I thought as I watched them leave from the window. I watched their silhouettes walk down the road until they just disappeared. Then I turned over on the couch and fell asleep.

_I'm older now. I'm 19 years old instead of six. I'm wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a gray t-shirt. My dirty blonde hair has grown lighter and reaches the middle of my back. I'm walking alone down a white hallway with multiple rooms on each side. The place reeks of cleanliness. The rooms in the hallways have large iron doors with bars over small windows near the top of them. Even though the rooms have my curiosity peaked, my body won't go near them. Near the end of the hallway there is a 3-way path with openings to my left, right, and straight ahead. The way straight ahead has a clearly marked EXIT sign above the door. I know that's the way I want to go, but my legs have another idea. They make me go left. I don't resist, even though I know something isn't right. I have the overwhelming feeling I'm being watched. I try to turn my head but I'm not in control if that either. I am however, in control of my pace. I start to walk faster. Then I'm jogging, and finally I'm running for my life. I'm keeping track of what ways I'm going. Left, then two rights, then left again, and then… nothing._

_I've reached a dead end. "No. No, no, no!" I frantically start searching for a way to escape but there is none. I bang on the walls with my fists. It's no use. When I finally realize that I'm back in control of my movements, I turn to face me stalker._

_I come face to face with a white mask with black eyes._

The sound of a door opening and closing woke me. I bolted upwards, breathing heavily. Judith came in first, followed by Michael who came straight to me. _'Just a dream thank God.' _I thought to myself.

Michael studied my face and mouthed '_What's wrong?' _

I shook my head and whispered, "Nothing." Michael opened his mouth to argue but he was interrupted my Judith shouting up the stairs.

"Mom, Dad! We're back!" Judith shouted. She checked her wristwatch and shouted, "It's 7:14 exactly so you should be ready by now!" This was followed by Mr. and Mrs. Myers running down the steps, completing some last minute things to get ready. Mrs. Myers was doing some last minute combing of her hair and her husband was trying to get his tie on correctly.

"Hon..?" he said to his wife when they were near the door. Mrs. Myers rolled her eyes and went over to help her husband put his tie on correctly. Michael and I both found this to be amusing and we both snickered out loud. Both of Michael's parents gave us looks, but neither of them could contain a smile.

"Now Judith do you remember the rules while we're gone?"

"Be home before 11:30, don't forget to pick Michael up at Ms. Blankenship's, yeah, yeah, I know the routine Mom."

"Do you have Ms. Blankenship's phone number in case you need to call?"

"It's in my pocketbook Mom. Go on to your party. Everything's gonna be just fine."

"Well I'm glad to hear it. Michael?"

"Yeah, Mom?" She gave him a stern look. "Yes, ma'm?"

"Better. Please Michael dear, don't go crazy on the candy tonight."

"I won't Mom, I promise."

"Yeah you better promise." Mrs. Myers said jokingly to her son. "Ok I've went over everything now what am I forgetting? Ummmm?"

"Mom! You're not forgetting anything! Now go or I'm gonna be late for my party!"

"Oh all right." Mrs. Myers kissed her children good-bye. Then she came over to me and kissed me on my forehead. "Make sure my son keeps his promise and doesn't make himself sick off of candy tonight. Can you please do that for me Marissa?"

"Yes ma'm." I told her. With that last note, her husband helped her put her jacket on and they went out the door.

Judith turned to me and Michael. "Ok now, I've got to be ready for my party in 15 minutes. Katie is picking me up at 7:30 so we'll be able to be at the party by 8:00. I'll be upstairs if you need me." She turned from us and headed up the stairs until all that we could hear was footsteps, followed by the closing of a door.

Michael gave a weak chuckle. "Gotta love my family." He was still staring at where Judith disappeared. I gently punched his head and he turned to me. "You looked kinda freaked out when Judith and I came in. is everything ok, Mari?"

"I just had a nightmare, that's all Mikey." He still looked unconvinced. I put my hand to his face and whispered, "I promise."

We had a moment when we looked in each other's eyes. We had locked eyes before, but… this was different. We were breathing at the same time and my hand was still caressing his face. I slowly took my hand down and we both blinked and looked away. There was awkward silence as we just sat there. Michael broke the silence. "Want some candy?" He was wearing that crazy lopsided grin that always made me smile, even when I didn't want to.

"Yeah." He handed me a Hershey's candy bar and I opened it while he took a Snickers. I put the chocolate in my mouth. "Mmmmmm. That's really good." Michael laughed and took a bite of his Snickers. "Hey I've got an idea. Go to the other side of the room." He gave me an odd look but proceeded to do so. I stood up and broke off a piece of my candy bar. Then I threw it to him. Michael caught it perfectly in his mouth. We both laughed hysterically. Then he proceeded to do the same thing. He tore off an end piece and threw it to me. I caught it. We did this over and over until both our chocolate bars were gone.

By this time, Judith came downstairs, dressed and ready for the party. "I was ready much quicker than I thought." She exclaimed, smoothing down some wrinkles on the front of her shirt. I looked at the clock and realized that Michael and I had been throwing candy at each other for 10 minutes. "Ok guys, time to go to Ms. Blankenship's." Judith grabbed her purse and motioned for us to follow.

Ms. Blankenship's house was directly across the street from the Myers'. We followed Judith up the creaking front steps and she knocked on the door. It was answered moments later by a small, elderly lady, wearing an orange sweater and jeans. She smiled sweetly and opened up her door. "Michael, it's so good to see you again. Same to you Judith." She then looked at me. "And who are you sweetie?"

"I'm Marissa. I've been staying at the Myers home for a little while."

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you honey. Please come in." Michael and I stepped inside the house and went to sit on the couch. I did hear the last of Judith and Ms. Blankenship's conversation. "She seems like a sweet little girl."

"Her father beat her last week. It was horrible; she was all bloodied up and bruised. She also had a short concussion from where she was hit in the head."

"Oh poor doll."

"No child should have to dwell with that kind of torment. She and Michael have been nearly inseparable ever since she began healing.

"Oh and speaking of my brother, could you keep an eye on him? He was scratching his left wrist horribly this afternoon when I took him trick-or-treating. If he gets any worse let me know. He absolutely refused to let me look at his wrist. Good night now."

My body went rigid and I turned to Michael. He looked at me and whispered, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. Nothing is wrong. I probably got into some poison oak or something." That still wasn't a good enough answer for me, but I didn't feel like arguing when I knew it wouldn't get me anywhere.

Ms. Blankenship came over to us and stood near the doorway to the next room. "The T.V remote is on the table and if you get hungry, I've got plenty of food in the kitchen. Just make yourselves at home." She left with a smile.

"Marissa, don't be mad at me. I just didn't want you to worry about me going crazy again. I really am okay. Please don't worry." I looked at his pleading eyes and I couldn't help but to forgive him.

"Fine." For the next little while we both watched T.V. My eyes began to droop after about 10:45 and my head began to fall. I put my head on one of Michael's shoulders and closed my eyes. I felt him lean his head on top of mine and we both feel asleep.

_I try to stay calm as I look into the cold, dark eyes of the white masked man. I glance down to see if he has his knife in his hand, but it's nowhere to be seen. He just stares at me, unblinking. I begin to shrink down to my knees and find myself cornered. The masked man just looks down at me like I'm a bug and he's debating whether or not he should kill me. He looks away towards the wall, studying every inch of it. Then, he presses a cinderblock at the top right corner. It moves. The wall begins to shift. The man pushes it open. He turns back to me and offers his hand. I hesitantly take it and he helps me up. It's rough and calloused. Standing up, I notice he's about 5 inches taller than me. He puts one hand on my waist, the other once on my shoulder and guides me into the darkness. It's impossible to see anything, yet the man is guiding me effortlessly through a maze of left and rights. There a light up ahead. The man stops and removes his hands. I can barely see him, but I can make out that he puts his fingers to his lips and motions for me to stay put. He turns and starts walking towards the light. He removes his knife from a hidden pocket._

I wake up to find Michael missing. There are sirens wailing and blue lights flashing outside. I leap up and race outside to find a scene of complete chaos and terror before me. Mr. and Mrs. Myers are both crying and there's a body bag being lifted into an ambulance. Michael is in the back of a police car, staring at the world falling apart in front of him.

"Michael?" Even though I know he can't hear me, I call his name again. This time a little louder. "Michael?"

I begin to approach the car but a large pair of hands grabs me from behind and officers start yelling, "Keep that girl away from that car! Keep that girl away from him!"

"MICHAEL!" I scream. He finally sees me. He puts a hand up to the car window. It's bloody. Now, I finally understand. Michael killed Judith.

_**Yes I know that was a long chapter but wasn't it worth it! Poor Mikey finally cracked. =( So now Judith's dead and Michael is being taken to Smith's Grove. Don't worry; Marissa is going to end there soon enough. Her father's absence won't go unnoticed by his buddies for long. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter of Halloween: Hidden Away. R&R! I'll try to update soon!**_


	5. The Killing of Judith

_**Hello people reading this! Haha. This is the next chapter of Halloween: Hidden Away. We left off when Michael killed Judith, thus beginning the first Halloween movie. First of all I'm SOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update! Between me being sick, and So. Much. Homework. I've barely had time to breathe! I'm gonna do some of Michael's POV in this chapter and see if you guys like it. Enjoy! Again, I'm sorry it took me so long to update!**_

My mind was completely numb as I watched my best friend get taken away in a cop car. My entire world had just crumbled at my feet. No… this can't be the last time I would see Michael. I knew I had to do something. The cop still had a pretty good grip on my shoulder, but I turned around and sank my teeth into his hand so hard, that it broke flesh. He quickly jerked away in surprise.

"Ouch! That little brat bit me!" he exclaimed as I turned and ran off.

I was running as fast as my young legs could carry me towards the getaway car, but it was no use. The car finally drove out of Lampkin Lane and into the distance. I just stopped and stared at where I last saw it. "Michael…" I whispered to no one. "No, Michael, NO!" I screamed the last 'no' and fell to my knees. Tears began to stream from my eyes before I knew what was happening. The shock of the moment caused me to shake uncontrollably, both from crying and shock. My best friend was gone and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

The growing sound of a siren arose from behind me and a flashing blue light surrounded my tiny figure. Before darkness engulfed me once more, I heard voices rambling behind me. "Come on! We gotta get this girl back to the house! She'll catch cold if she stays– Holy crap! What the heck's wrong with this kid?"

"Don't leave me Michael," was the last thing I said before being overcome with black nothingness.

_**Michael's POV**_

I remember waking up to the sound of a wall clock ringing loudly. I slowly lifted my head, being extra careful not to wake Marissa. Her head fit like a perfect puzzle piece in my neck. I carefully got up and laid her down on the couch. She barely stirred. For the next few moments, I watched my best friend sleep peacefully; her hair was over her shoulders in a way that made her look angelic. I took my hand and gently caressed her cheek. She unknowingly pushed her head closer to my head and just laid there. I took my other hand and pushed some stray blonde hairs out from in front of her face. I could've watched her sleep the rest of the night.

However, there were other systems at work telling me otherwise. A slow and horrible pain began to grow on my wrist and started growing up my arm. It was like liquid fire was coursing through my veins, and I had to bite my tongue to keep a small yell that was in my throat from escaping. I got up from the couch and started walking to the stairs. When I was positive I could no longer be heard, I bolted up the last half of the stairs and down a short hallway. I didn't know where I was going and actually, I couldn't care less. My feet lead me to a guest bedroom and I slammed the door.

I went absolutely insane. The burning had increased tenfold and was beginning to consume my entire body. Everything was turning into the kitchen scene all over again. I began pacing wildly and itching the living heck out of my wrist. Ms. Blankenship was outside and Marissa was asleep downstairs so the possibility of me being heard was unlikely. Suddenly, I whirled around and punched the wall with all my might with the side of my fist. A small indention was left as if it was saying 'Michael Myers was here.' I was pacing again. My stupid was on fire and I contemplated just taking something and slashing it off to get some relief. I fell to the ground once more. I was withering on the ground in complete and utter pain. Sudden flashes of reds, blacks, and oranges, consumed my vision. Then, as if it had just been a horrible nightmare…

The pain stopped. I lay on the ground for a moment and stared at the ceiling in confusion. When I felt another presence with me, I slowly rose up to see who it was. A shadowy mirage was before me and I felt it was staring me down with unseen eyes. _It's time Michael. _It spoke with a semi-deep voice that sent my heart pounding furiously and the hair on the back of my neck stand up. With the speed of a snail, darkness consumed my mind. Starting from the left side of my face, it seemed like a veil of black was covering my face, blocking out all of the sounds and sights around me.

Everything went blank.

I no longer felt any emotion as I looked at the figure. I had no recollection of fear or pain or even happiness. I was numb to the bone. I stood up from my position on the floor and walked slowly to the door. My hand touched the silver knob and I turned it slowly, making sure not to make any noise. There wasn't even a creak in the stairs when I descended down them.

The living room was the first room I came to. My eyes rested on a peaceful, sleeping Marissa. I cocked my head to the side like a confused puppy and stared at her, watching her chest rise and fall in the rhythm of her breathing. Very slowly, the veil of darkness began to lift as I watched her.

_Michael! _The shadowy apparition appeared in front of us so suddenly, that there was a small gust of wind where it had appeared. _I see this girl is a distraction to you. She will endanger your entire mission. Kill her! _My mind was black again and my body straightened. I suddenly found myself in the kitchen, standing next to the utensil drawer. I placed my hand in it and withdrew a large kitchen knife. I walked back into the living room, to find Marissa in the same position as I left her. I raised the knife over her slowly. _Kill her now, Michael! Do it! You know you can! _

I fought for composure when I realized what I was going to do to my best friend. "No… Won't… No…" I mumbled, fighting with myself. One hand was trying to bring the knife down on her, while the other was pushing against it, trying to stop it. The hand that held the knife was winning. "Marissa… No…" I squeezed my eyes shut and fought even harder for control.

_Just do it! Kill the girl now! _The shadow was over my shoulder, egging me on to do the terrible deed. When I opened my eyes, I was looking straight into Marissa's sleeping face. She was so calm lying there. She was just beautiful. The wounds from the past week were almost completely gone, leaving only an empty memory of what she had to endure. "Michael…" she murmured in her sleep. Was she dreaming about me? Whatever caused her to say that was enough. I turned away from her limp figure and placed the knife back in the drawer. I found the front door and exited the house.

Right as I laid eyes on my house, the darkness consumed me completely. Once again, I had no feelings whatsoever as I stared at my home with my head cocked to the side again. The headlights of a car came into my vision and I quickly hid in some nearby bushes. The car pulled into my driveway and Judith's boyfriend whom I just called What's His Face got out. Oh how I hated that boy! Ever since Judith started dating him, she sometimes seemed like a different person sometimes. She could rude and obnoxious at times when she used to be supportive and caring. That all changed when she started hanging with… Him… Judith opened her car door and What's His Face grabbed her and picked her up in his arms, carrying my sister to the door. He pushed it open and then they disappeared. My moment had arrived.

I emerged from the bushes and slowly walked over to the house, my eyes never leaving the doorway. I know I didn't want to draw any attention to myself so I avoided the main doorway and made my way towards the back. I stopped walking when I reached the side window and peered inside. I knew they wouldn't discover me; they were too busy discovering the inside of each other's mouth. They broke away for a second and _he_ looked towards the stairway. "Are you sure we're alone?"

"Michael's around here somewhere," Judith replied. She suddenly giggled and they headed upstairs. I broke my gaze from the couple and walked around to the back of the house.

The shadow appeared from thin air again and followed beside me. _This is it. Kill your sister. Do what you were born to do… _I opened the back door and entered my home, being extra careful not to let Judith or Steve in on my whereabouts. Mindlessly, I wove in and out of doorways and towards the kitchen. I opened yet another utensil drawer and picked up a large kitchen knife. I moved it so the light gleamed off it at the point. This thing was really sharp. Perfect. I just need to wait now until Steve leaves for me to make my move.

It wasn't long before _**he**_ came downstairs. Pulling his shirt on over his head, he called up the stairs to my sister. "I'll call you later babe."

'_Oh no you won't' _My eyes watched him until he opened and walked out the front door.

Finally.

I walked upstairs and towards Judith's room. I could hear her humming all the way down the hallway. That sound used to sooth me but now… I feel absolutely nothing.

Nothing but the desire to kill.

I walked into Judith's room to find her shirtless, brushing her blonde hair over her shoulder. I stepped into view. "MICHAEL!" she screeched, covering up her bare breast. I raised the knife and plunged it into her chest. She let out bloodcurdling screams that pierced my eardrums. She fell to the ground with a _thud._ I was finished with my mission. For now at least.

I walked down the stairs and out my house. My parent's car pulled into the driveway and my mom and dad stepped out. "Michael?" Dad came over to me and pulled the mask (I had no clue I was wearing) off my face. I flinched as the string hit my face; however, didn't speak a word. Mom screamed and started bawling her eyes out when she looked at the knife in my hand. "Oh my God… JUDITH!" Mom and Dad took off into the house, while I stayed at the end of the driveway, completely paralyzed.

The shadow appeared at my side. _'Very good Michael. One down. Many to go."_

_**I hoped you enjoyed the latest version of Hidden Away. Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm on my knees! Reviews are an author's candy! =)**_


End file.
